


A Very Wentzley New Year

by Satanic_Cinnamon_Roll



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Wentzley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanic_Cinnamon_Roll/pseuds/Satanic_Cinnamon_Roll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU, Patrick and Joe introduce Pete and Andy at a New Year Eve party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Wentzley New Year

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic. It's cheesy af. don't judge.

"Mom, are you serious?"  
"I'm sorry to do this to you, Pete, but I can't condone your lifestyle by allowing my homosexual son to sleep under my roof. When you've turned away from your sin, you can come home for Christmas."  
"Mom, this is ridiculous, I'm not gay, I'm just experimenting!"  
"This hurts me too, Pete"  
"You want me to spend Christmas alone?"  
"I'm sorry, Pete" Pete heard the click on the other end and sighed.  
"So, I guess you're staying here for the holidays?" Pete had forgotten that his roomate, Patrick was listening.   
"Yeah, I guess so" He muttered   
"Me too. Sucks to be gay this time of year, huh?"  
"I'm not gay, 'Trick. I'm just experimenting. It's what you do in college. Don't get any ideas."   
"Don't worry, you're not my type." Patrick laughed  
"Wow, I'm hurt. Last I checked I was everyones type."  
"Nah, just idiots who like arrogant dorks. And the guy down the hall."  
"Ok, first of all, rude. Second of all what guy down the hall?"  
"Oh, that got your attention, didn't it?" Patrick grinned "You know, Andy, the vegan dude with all the tattoos. He totally has a thing for you." As embarassed as he was, Pete suddenly got really excited. He had seen Andy around and thought he was pretty hot. "I have a couple classes with his roomate, Joe" Patrick continued, "and according to him, Andy is bi and was considering asking you out, but is super shy. I swear this is the queerest floor. I love it." Pete was still embarassed, but he couldn't help himself.  
"So, do you know if he's here for the holidays?" As soon as he said it, he wanted to crawl into a hole and die, but Patrick didn't seem too taken aback by the question. It was almost as if he was expecting it. Which was even worse.   
"Yeah, he's staying here," he replied casually "by the way, Joe's planning a New Years Eve party for the whole floor at this bar a few streets over, and he said Andy was gonna be there, so..."  
"Shut up."   
"OK, you totally have a thing for him that's adorable"  
"Shut up"  
"You're blushing"  
Pete pulled his hat down over his face. "Shut up."  
"If you say so"

-

Pete woke up to the sight of fairy lights hanging over his bed, the sound of Partick having a fight with their crappy microwave, and the faint smell of cinnamon rolls and... smoke?  
"Shit shit shit shit shit" He heard Patrick yell "Dammit, the microwave's on fire again Pete wake- oh good, you're up, Merry Christmas, man, shit ok I've got it under control, ok wow, it's all good wow the smoke detector is a piece of shit. I made cinnamon rolls. Well, sort of. They were already made and I microwaved them."  
"I'm proud of you, 'Trick. Merry Christmas."  
"Who needs family when you've got half burnt half frozen cinnamon rolls?"

-

"C'mon, man, please? It'll be fun" Patrick pleaded with Pete. They had been arguing about the New Years Eve party for the past few days.  
"No, it'll be awkward. Dammit, cut out the puppy eyes. Stop it! I'm not going!" Pete sighed. "Fine. I'll go, but I reserve the right to leave at any time."  
"Yes!"  
"And you can't go around telling people I'm gay or anything."  
"Fine."

-

"Hey, man, it's ten thirty we should go now"  
"Are you sure? I don't wanna be early"  
"It started half an hour ago. You're just nervous about meeting Andy. It'll be fine."  
"You go ahead and go. I wanna finish this chapter."  
"Ok, but you better actually show up."  
"I will" 

-

Pete walked in the door of a rundown bar, hoping he was at the right place. He spotted Patrick across the room and half walked, half jogged over to where he was standing. He hadn't really gotten to know anyone else on his floor, so he decided to keep it that way and awkwardly follow Patrick around the whole night. Patrick was talking to two guys, the first guy, who he recognized, but didn't really know had thick curly brown hair. Pete assumed he was Joe. The second guy was Andy. He had shoulder-length hair and a ton of tattoos, and he was, well, he was pretty hot. Not like, in a gay way. Or maybe in a gay way...  
"Oh, there you are, Pete. I highly doubt it took you an hour to finish a chapter."  
"It was too suspenseful to stop"  
"Oh, I'm sure. Anyways, this is Joe and" Patrick cleared his throat, winked, and nudged Pete with his elbow "Andy. Andy is single and awesome." Now Pete and Andy were both blushing. "Hey, Joe, do you want to go do something on the other side of the room and leave Pete and Andy here alone?"   
"Well sure, why not? I'm sure it won't be super awkward for two young attractive single guys to get to know eachother under these specific circumstances. Wink wink. Oh, look, it's almost midnight. Wink wink." Joe winked.  
"Y'know, you don't have to say wink when you wink..." mumbled a blushing Andy.  
"It's for emphasis"  
"You crazy kids have fun, now" Patrick giggled  
"Wow, ok, mom" Pete snapped  
"I have no problem being a mother figure in your life, Petey" Patick pinched Pete's bright red cheek and he and Joe bolted off, leaving Pete and Andy alone. Pete stared at his shoes. This was awkward.  
"So..." Andy said "Uh, do you like music?" Crap. Did Pete like music? He couldn't remember. What bands did he like? He played bass. He liked Rock. He didn't have any favorite bands though.  
"Uh, yeah, I guess. What about you?"  
"Yeah, I like it a lot. I play drums, so that's a thing."  
"Oh, that's cool. I play bass, so that's another thing."  
"Oh cool. What bands do you like?"  
"Well, I like Blink 182, I guess."  
"Cool, me too. What's your favorite album?" Crap. What were any of their albums? Pete had just heard Patrick listen to them a lot. Was Dude Ranch an album or just a song? Pete crossed his fingers.  
"Um, I really like Dude Ranch, I guess."  
"Really? That's probably my favorite too." Andy looked relieved that they were talking now. Pete was too, but he needed to change the subject before he made it too obvious that he had never actually deliberately listened to Blink 182 in his life. But what could he say.  
"Cool. So, Patrick said you're bi." Andy blushed furiously and stared at the ground. Shit. Why had he said that. It was the only thing he could think of. Oh no, he had ruined it and totally embarassed Andy. Shit this was bad. "Sorry. I don't know why I said that, it just came to my mind I'm such an idiot I wasn't thinking sorry. I'm so sorry." Andy looked up at Pete and their gazes locked.  
"It's ok, man, I understand. I made the mistake of telling Joe and he's been telling everyone that will listen that Andrew John Hurley is bi and down for anything, whatever that means. It's my fault for not specifying that I wanted to keep it a secret. So that's why I'm not welcome home for the holidays."  
"Same. I mean I can't go home for Christmas. My parents are pretty-"  
"Wait, so are you-"  
"No. Sorry, I actually don't know. I'm kind of, uh, experimenting right now..." Pete was sure he was beet red.  
"Experimenting?"  
"Yeah... I've gone out with a couple guys... I had fun, but I haven't found any potential soul mates or anything. Not yet..."  
"Ah, got it." There were a few minutes of silence  
"Sorry for asking, but when did you know?"  
"Know what?"  
"Uh... when did you know you were bi?"  
"Oh, um, this is kind of embarassing, but-"  
"Oh, it's ok, you don't have to tell me. It's fine."  
"Oh, ok..."  
"So, um..."  
"Ten! Nine!"  
"Woah, is it midnight already?" Thank God. Pete promised Patrick he would stay until midnight. He could go hide in his dorm after this.  
"Yeah, I guess so... that was fast"  
"Six! Five!" Pete looked at Andy and formed some sort of thought connecting him and the fact that he had never kissed anyone on New Years. No, whatever that thought implied, it was stupid. "Four! Three!" Wait, was it Petes imagination, or was Andy inching closer to him? "Two! One!" It seemed like one of those dreams where you're half awake and aware of your surroundings, and half asleep, dreaming of some weird shit. Pete felt like he couldn't trust his own mind, when it told him that Andy had just leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He also couldn't stop his brain when it made him wrap his arms around Andy's neck, pull him close to him, and kiss him full on the lips. He couldn't blame his brain, though. Andy was pretty hot. In a gay way. Probably.


End file.
